My Brother's Rival
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: Chili finds himself falling for the fierce Cabernet, his Brother Cilan's Rival, but he fears her feelings may not be directed back to him. /Candycornshipping, and Sommeliershipping.
1. An abrupt entrance

This is a Chili x Cabernet shipping fanfiction. IKR, WTH. I just thought of it, as I wanted to do some one-sided SommelierShipping (as, Wishfulshipping is love, I'm sorry), and suddenly Chili having feelings for Cabernet cropped up, and this love-triangle (except Dento doesn't love Chili. :I) popped up.

Chili's POV is being used here. I may use Cabernet's POV later… it depends on how this goes.

**Chapter 1: An abrupt entrance. **

"Where is he?" was her very first words directed at me, well, and Cress too, but her piercing urgent blue eyes gazed into my own crimson ones, as I felt my cheeks glow the same shade as my own two eyes. It was about our other brother, Cilan. I frowned; he always received all the rays of the spotlight, even if he's not there to bask it in. Initially, Cilan was the shy mousey one, which never said a word, and bam; suddenly he's the all sparkling, all dazzling, A-Class Connoisseur, with friends whom he ditches his brothers to slave at a Gym for him, so he can travel. It felt so rapid and shocking, like severe whiplash, and painful at that. At least I still had Cress, to help me. However lately, Cress has a new group of friends, all these Water-Gym leaders from other regions. He's too occupied to bother with me anymore. I know, I should just move on, but it's difficult for my nostalgic urges to deal with. I still remember all three of us, on a sunny day in June, nonchalantly playing a game of tennis, and chuckling, as we swung our rackets…

Oh! I always get sidetracked, somehow. Cress stared at the girl incredulously. Not that it was a surprise that a girl would enter in, and request Cilan's presence, but she never did it seeming like she would rip him limb-to-limb. I formed the most attractive apologetic smile I could manage. "Er, he's away travelling with some friends." I told her sympathetically, as Cress nodded nervously. The reaction was worse than discovering that if was actually an active volcano. "WHAT?" She screeched violently, and all of consumers, which happened to be all fangirls jumped in fright. Some even split their beverages over themselves. I took a hasty step back, so did Cress, and I stammered "U-Uh yeah." I've watched many videos of volcanoes erupt, as I find volcanoes rather interesting, and her facial expression slowly transforming was the best human re-inaction I have ever witnessed. As her fangs bore, I had a few impulses to sprint from the awful scene. Cress pushed both his arms back to his chest, as if he feared that she was going rip them off mercilessly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE, WHERE'D HE GO, WHEN IS HE COMING BAAACK?" She bellowed infuriated, her eyes flashing, burning with fire. Cress muttered in my ear, "Bring her out to the courtyard, and deal with her; our customers are terrified." I had one inclination to ask him why can't he simply do it, but I decided against it. "Um, Cabernet, is it?" I asked shakily. She instantly stopped yelling, and stared at me, bewildered. I suppose people didn't usually approach her when she was like this, and I could see their reasoning. "Can we eh… bring this outside? I'll explain everything." I requested, still scared. She scolded, but nodded, and proceeded outside. As I followed her, I found myself liking her more and more, despite being afraid of her. She was tough, intimidating, independent and unique. What I especially liked about her was that she wasn't one of those dithery fangirls, that we have every day. She stood there, in the middle of our courtyard. "What?" She blurted impatiently. I took a deep breathed and informed her of all that happened since was last here. That Cilan had taken up his dreams of being a connoisseur seriously, that a boy named Ash Ketchum had arrived in, challenged of three of us, and he was travelling, so Cilan inspired by him, decided to travel along with him. She shot me a look filled with venom. "So… he just went? What about the rematch?" She demanded. I was nastily reminded of her visit, where she challenged Cilan, as she has an Oshawott. Spectating their match was like watching an insect go up against a rolled up newspaper. "I know!" She exclaimed, cutting that memory from my mind, "I'll challenge you!" Great. I try and calm her down, and now I have to battle, even though my Pokemon is weak to hers. I felt like punching Cilan in the face when he got back. I must be a gentleman, and thus, I agreed. As I passed the restaurant, I muttered to Cress, "Next time, _you can calm down our customers and have to engage in a battle._" He smirked evilly, as I proceeded towards the Gym Area. We couldn't simply perform our "ShowTime", as Cilan wasn't here, and it was only a rematch.

"What an honour it is to battle you." I told her sincerely.

"Shut up, pretty boy." She snapped back.

~#########~

She flattened me, to be frank. However, as Cress sympathised, she did have the advantage over me, as Cilan had the advantage over her. I kindly but timidly approached her, after our match. It was my duty, after all, to distribute the trio badge to winning trainers. I displayed the shining Trio Badge, out to her, and stated the lines of the congratulations speech. "Here is the Trio Badge, as you have defeated me in battle, and now all Pokemon up to level-" I began, however, Cabernet wasn't bothered to act like she cared about things she didn't (another great quality of hers; I like realistic people) and cut me off curtly. "Tell me about Connoisseurs; I'm going to defeat him at his own strengths." Wow. This girl held intense grudges, but I liked where this was going. After I had seeped out every last ounce of my knowledge on Connoisseurs, I asked "So, would you like something to eat?" but there was no answer.

She had already left. Maybe being a triplet had something to do with it, still I had never felt such loneliness yet as I had then in that courtyard.

Later on, I was in awe that Cress wasn't intrigued by Cabernet's visit at all; in fact he remained indifferent towards the whole fiasco. "Just another angry costumer," He stated as I enquired in aghast tones why did it not sway him at all, "It's not that rare, brother." With a breezy stride, he left our conversation to that. Or so I thought, because when he reached the end of the corridor where the stairs stood, he muttered something that shocked me and created a lot of confusing questions in my head.

"I would believe that you have some newfound feelings for her, if I'm not mistaken, brother."

I stared at him incredulously, and yelled with a lot of stutters, "N-no! Pah, she's just some costumer, that's a-all! You didn't battle her, how would you know!"

Yet, my thoughts didn't back up my speech. On the contrary, they supported Cress's instead.

I'll be using Cabernet, instead of Burgundy, because I wrote this before BW019 was dubbed.

Yes, I'm Likeitornur on dA.

Characters © Pokemon.

Reviews, please! (Unless you reviewed on DeviantART.)


	2. A Visitor's preference

Sorry for the long delay, those on dA.

**Chapter 2: A visitor's preference. **

It was a fortnight after Cabernet arrived into our café, and I settled back into my ordinary daily routine. Treating the fangirls to coffee, as they fail at subtly giving off hints of attraction towards Cress and I. It irked me that as long as we're "hot", they'll stay. Still, it did keep the financial states deliciously healthy. Running a gym takes some money to endure with.

Over the fortnight, I found myself wondering about Cabernet. Did she catch up with Cilan yet, if so, did she absolutely explode with fury on seeing him?

All of my questions would be answered as soon as entered the café that morning.

As I re-tied the tassels on the apron together for the third time upon trundling down the stairs, I opened the door to the café, and laid my eyes on something that made me rather surprised.

Cabernet was at the door, standing awkwardly on the welcome mat, shuffling her toes, and trying unsuccessfully to be unnoticed.

I noticed that Cress was making his way towards her, so I quickly power-walked ahead, and subtly shoved him aside. "Don't wet yourself with the excitement." He crudely told me, and I scolded back at him.

I approached where she stood quietly, and smiled welcomingly. "Cabernet! Did you catch up with my dear brother," I felt my voice glaze over icily as I pronounced his name, "Cilan?" She glared straight up at me; I was a lot taller than she was. "Yeah, I met him. Can I have a table, now?" She asked, instantly brushing off the subject of Cilan quite clearly. I could tell that I shouldn't prod her for information on the event; still, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the glum expression that was etched across her face. I growled; if he dared to hurt her feelings, he'd have to answer my blazing fury. I escorted her to a table with a particularly pleasant view of Striaton City, in a quiet corner, so she'd have peace and quiet, which she definitely could use some of, judging by her current state. I laid the neat menu of the many ones that we have printed, down on the tablecloth that was covering the table. "I will be back in a moment." I told her sincerely, as her expression still wasn't exactly cheery. I rushed over to Cress, who was serving quite the jittery fangirl. "Oh, there are two of you!" She squealed, as soon as I came into the distance. She looked like she about faint from the pleasure. "Actually," Cress smirked broadly, "there's three of us." She, then did actually faint, and we stared at one another. I was shocked, but Cress was indifferent to the whole scene. "Ah, she'll be fine. What do you need, brother?" Cress tossed his blue curls nonchalantly, and raised his only visible eyebrow. I blushed. "Um, since it's not busy... I'm thinking of sitting with Cabernet." I announced quietly to him, and asked "Do you where the spare chairs are?" I'd rather eat freezing cold mashed potatoes than endure the teasing that ensued from Cress, and when he put her head under her legs to bring to consciousness, the fangirl who immediately blurted out "Who does he like?" rather loudly, so that almost everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the table that we were at. My face turned the same shade of my hair, when I realised that even Cabernet gave her attention to this. Cress, who was choking with laughter at this point, wheezed "The chairs are in the storage room, Brother... oh my god... too funny..." He wiped his eye, still wheezing with laughter. I never knew I would have the impulse to chuck someone into incinerator, but that was until Cress began to tease me that day. "T-thank you." I muttered through gritted teeth, as I left the table with an enormous ruby red blush on my face, and a brother jeering from behind. I pulled out an oak chair from the dusty tiny space that was considered a room, and returned to Cabernet. I put the chair beside hers, and sat down. "What will you like to place as an order?" I enquired, cordially. She was startled; I guess, people just don't casually sit beside her that she doesn't really know every day. She seemed slightly curious as to what happened back at the table where Cress was. "Oh, just a silly brotherly quarrel." I said flippantly. I didn't want her to find out what were discussing or more precisely, who.

She nodded, unconvinced, but decided to order. "I'll have the… Tuna and lettuce." I jotted down the order, and smiled. "I love Tuna myself, it has a beautiful taste to it." This was a downright lie. I could not stand the wet, slippery slimy substance at all. Cress loves the stuff, which I make cat noises just to annoy him. Ignoring my attempts to find common ground with her, she went on, "And lemon juice… please." She went slightly crimson, and titled her head to the window. I guess she's not one to intimate with that easily. However, I was too much of an enthusiast to give up.

"Cabernet, why are you here?" I asked, in what I thought was a cordial tone, but Cabernet obviously thought that I was being obnoxious, as she shot me a reproachful glare. I was never good with the ladies, apparently. It was always Cilan; Cress was too regal to bother with people too much. I didn't count on our conversation to take such a devastating turn so quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Cress doubling over with laughter. My fists clenched; I was going to prove to him that I could be as smooth as him. "I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed defensively. "I just thought… you were going to be on the road, as you're trying to be a Sommeliere?" This took her by surprise, and she blushed dully in a reaction. I reckoned she didn't realise that people actually cared about her. _Well, _I mused darkly, _not everyone is as self-absorbed as my darling brother Cilan_. "Um…yes." Her voice was very quiet now; "I'm now a C-Class Sommeliere." I showed my delight and congratulated her. "That's brilliant! Wait… isn't C-Class…?"

"The lowest qualification to be a Sommeliere." She replied, slightly humiliated.

"Yeah, but you just became a Sommeliere, so that's great!" I told her, in a vague attempt to cheer her up. She gave half a smile, and then stated, "Your brother is much better than me, though.", and her held her head in her hands, and slumped slightly.

"Oh, did you have a rematch, then? Did you-" but by the glum look that was etched on her pretty face, I could already tell what the answer was.

"Ah… Was he was cruel to you?" I enquired, angrily. Cilan had no right to be a bigoted jerk to this wonderful girl.

"No, actually he was…" She blushed as she murmured the following word, "rather kind."

I didn't know why such a sensation abruptly developed in my insides, but if I was to describe it, it felt as if a large cemented brick descended upon my weak, vulnerable heart.

"Oh…" I muttered. "That's… cool."

Poor Chili.

Short Chapter. Gah, I'm sorry.

I don't own Pokemon. Chapter 3 will be uploaded faster, I assure you.

Reviews, please!

DarkLikeitornot.


End file.
